Manhattan Magic
by JohnyNtheRainbows64
Summary: Can Harry make it on the mean streets of Manhattan? It's gonna be rough with a nagging wife and a shitty 9-to-5. But after a strange night of forbidden passion with an undercover succubus working for the mob, Harry finds himself in a fierce gang war! Is his magic enough to help him on the cold city streets? "Harry/OC LEMON"
1. Flyin' High

Harry was high. He'd stayed high often. He found that he needed to be in order to go through the daily grind of a nine to five job. Getting high also made him feel like he was flying.

" _God_ ," he thought, " _I haven't flown since I left Hogwarts. Must have been ten years now… give or take_ ," Ginny had convineced Harry to move the family to America after the Battle of Hogwarts. She'd also done everything in her powerto snub out any form of magic. The years had changed her into a bigger woman.

"Potter! I need those reports in by the end of the day or it's your ass!" Harry's boss had walked in. He was a fat balding man, but he compensated from his physical inadequate by being a dick to everyone. Harry was flying high and didn't let his boss get him down.

"I…. ah… I faxed them… over… This morning," he said. It took a great effort for him not to laugh. Not because he was stoned, but because his bastard of a boss still used a fax machine. It must be the hipster in him.

"This morning you say? Hmmm, where did you fax them to again?" This was almost too much for Harry to handle. He bit his tongue and forced his grin to be only halfway idiotic.

"Oh you know. The… The… Payroll," his cheeks were starting to hurt. Luckily, Harry's boss was too much of a straight arrow white colour chump to tell when his employee was baked.

"Good work Potter! Oh, and there's a call for you. You can take it in the lobby." This surprised Harry. The only one that ever called was Ginny, and that was only on rare occasions, mainly when she was happy. He reluctantly got up from his chair and walked towards the lobby. Once there, he picked up the phone.

"Hello Ginny," said Harry.

"Harry you bastard! You said you were going to pick Albus up from his karakte class today!" Ginny was pissed, which meant nothing unusual was happening.

"Oh hell! Sorry about that darling. Boss has been keeping me late… and… I…. God it's hot in here!' There was a pause from the other line. For a minute Harry was afraid she'd hung up.

"No, don't you dare even tell me your high! Bloody hell Harry! Honestly!"

"Now don't get all… fired… up. It's not as bad as it seems. I can pick him up now. I think my boss is too busy trying to get his 8-track player to work to notice if I slip off." This seemed to relieve some of the anger in Ginny's voice, which worried him.

"Just bring him home," she said.

"I love you," said Harry. There was no reply. Harry hung up the phone and quietly left the office.

As Harry drove down the busy Manhattan streets, he couldn't help but think how the magic had all gone from his life. He was also aware that he'd just made a pun, but he was too baked to care. It had been many years since he was truly happy. He loved Ginny, but time does funny things to a woman. Her attitude towards magic almost mirrioed that of the Dursleys. She said all she wanted was a nice quit start-over in America, away form all the history they had with Hogwarts. Harry thought it was funny how she picked Harlem to live for a quit place. This city had more dark arts than Voldemort and his legion of Death Eaters.

Harry parked his car, a beat-up 57 Chevy, in front of the karate class. Ginny had always protested Albus, taking up the sport. Harry thought it was a damn fine idea, learning how to defend himself just like a muggle.

Harry entered the building. He saw his son engaged in a match with an older boy. Albus unfortunately wasn't doing too good. To be fair, it wasn't all his fault. The boy was clearly more experienced. It was an unfair match.

Albus threw a punch, but the boy easily blocked it and knocked Albus down.

"Alright! That's enough for today. Potter, that was sloppy work, as usual," said the coach. " _God, what was it about fat bald men that made them act like dicks_ ," thought Harry as he examined the coach. He also didn't take too kindly to what he was saying about his son.

"Sorry sir. I'll try better next time," said Albus. The coach laughed.

"No, I doubt you will. You're pathetic. I don't even know why you bother showing up here." Harry was quickly on his feet as he marched up to the coach.

"Do we have a problem here," said Harry. Albus looked at his father, he wished he'd not gotten involved.

"Your son is the worst student I've ever seen! Why don't you take your money and get him out of here," said the coach. Harry laughed.

"Well maybe if he had a coach that actually knew how to teach, he'd improve. What do you think about that?" The coach got right up in Harry's face, a mistake few people made.

"Are you questioning my skills as a coach?" spat the man.

"Of course not," said Harry, "I'm questioning your skill at fighting and rather or not you're a bloody dick." This set the coach off. Harry could see his nostrils flair as he nearly took a swing at him.

"Fuck you!" shouted the coach. He threw a hard pucn towards harry, which Harry easily doged. The coach then got into a better fighting stance. Harry just stood there. Although, he did place his right hand in his jacket pocket where his wand was. The coach spun around for a super-dragon-Ching-Chong-Chow-Wow kick! Harry stepped back a few paces and let his wand do all the action. The man felt an unknown force take over him and he was knocked down to the ground hard.

"Come on Albus, let's go home. This man can't teach you anything," said Harry. For the briefest of moments, Harry felt alive again. Today was a good day to get high.


	2. Alone on the Phone

Harry drove down the busy Manhattan street, his son saying nothing in the passenger seat. This was good because Harry really didn't need to hear from his son what a fucked up thing it was he'd just done. He only hoped Albus wouldn't run his mouth off to Ginny.

"Son, please don't say anything to your mother. You know how she doesn't like me having any fun."

"What?" asked Albus.

"I said you know how she worries." Albus was too busy playing with his smartphone to pay much attention to what his father was saying.

" _God, these kids don't give a damn about having an adventure. They just want to play on their phones_!" thought Harry, " _When I would sneak into London back in the day, a phone was for talking, not playing. Shit was serious business!"_

They soon pulled into Harry's house. It was a modest house, just like Ginny wanted.

"Ginny-darling, we're home," said Harry as he entered the house. He got no answer. He did, however, hear Ginny on the phone, talking to one of her girlfriends perhaps. Albus went straight to his room and closed the door. Harry took this time to relax, sitting down on the couch and putting his feet up. It wasn't until Ginny's constant chatter on the phone had ended that he noticed her standing right next to him

"What did you do wrong this time," she demanded. Harry turned to see her arms crossed.

"What do you mean darling? I just picked Albus up from karate class like you asked." That kid! There was no way he could of told Ginny what he did, Harry would have heard it.

"Albus just texted me and said you got into a fight with his coach!" shouted Ginny. Harry was too stricken by the fact Albus texted her mother instead of just talking to her to worry about anything else.

"He texted you? Why on earth didn't he just tell you?" said Harry.

"Stop changing the subject! Damn you Harry! You know how I hate you showing off! You promised when we came to America you'd give up all that magic nonsense and just live a normal life!"

"But I do have a normal life," protested Harry, "I have a job I hate, a wife hat doesn't love me and a kid that ignores me!"

"Normal people don't use magic to win fights" Ginny stormed off. She stopped at the doorway to the kitchen and turned to face Harry.

"And they don't drive old cars either! It's 2016 Harry! Junk that 57 Chevy and ride Uber like everyone else!"

"What the hell is an uber?" demanded Harry.

"It's a service where you have a car pick you up and take you to where you need to go! Honestly Harry! You said you'd keep up with the times!" Harry looked confused. He was pretty sure what Ginny had just descried was called a Taxi. Before he could say this though, Ginny had already shut the door to the living room. He could hear her in the Kitchen, talking on the phone as she made her dinner. Harry emphasised "her" dinner seeing as how she only cooked for herself and sometimes Albus.

After several hours of watching lousy TV, Harry decided he might as well go to bed. He'd need all the energy he could if he wanted to make it through another day at his job. This time, he would not have the luxury of being high while he was there. He decided to at least say goodnight to his son before he did so.

Harry walked upstairs and opened up the door to his son's room. He instantly regraded doing so. Albus was at his computer, jerking off to porn.

" _Christ,"_ thought Harry, _"kid gets more action than I do and I'm married_." He figured his wife would be asleep when he entered the master bedroom. She wasn't though. Instead, she was propped up on her pillow, her smartphone in her hand.

"Bloody hell, don't tell me you're looking at porn too," he asked as he climbed into bed. Ginny ignored him. Harry ran a finger down her thigh as he leaned close and kissed her cheek. Ginny remained stoic. He wondered just how far he could go before she stopped him.

He was quickly answered when Ginny jabbed him hard in the stomach.

"All you want is to fuck," she spat out. Harry looked defensive.

"Well, actually I just want to make love to my wife. You know, because I love her?" Ginny said nothing. She was once again too busy with her phone. Harry decided to just give up and call it a night. He turned off the bedside lamp and got under the covers.

Ginny was still on her phone. The light coming from it glared out in the darkness. Harry remembered when he and Ginny use to make love almost every night. That was before life sat in. He'd often wondered if he made the right decision as he lay in bed, cold and alone.


	3. Shots Fired!

Harry woke up in the dead of night from a sound he heard in the living room. Ginny was fast asleep, her phone finally shut off. Harry listened again. Someone had broken into their house. It sounded like two men, strong men too by the sound of them. Harry quickly got out of bed and went downstairs to investigate

"Alright Horace, grab what you can and let's get out of here!" said a tall lanky fellow. He only looked dangerous because he held a gun in his hand.

"Don't be rushin' me Jasper! I know how to rob a house," said a short fat man. He had no gun, probably because Jasper thought he was too stupid to operate one. Harry continued watching them, amused by how clumsy they were. He hoped Ginny our Albus wouldn't come down.

"Oye! Let's hurry up with this stuff," said Jasper, "I don't like the feel of this house. It's too old lookin!"

"got that right Jasper, look at that tv! A thick screen like that? Must be a bunch of old people that live here!" That pushed Harry over the edge. It was one thing to rob a man's house, but to insult the stuff they're robbing? That was different. Harry had his wand with him. Maybe he'd be lucky and they'd think it was a gun.

"What's that?" called Horace. Harry froze holding the wand tightly in his hand.

"Ah! You're hearing things! Come on. Let's go!" Harry could hear them approaching the front door. Now was his chance before they got away. He flung himself into the living room.

"Hello boys. I hope you weren't planning on-" before he could answer, Horse fired his gun. Harry just manged block it by raising his wand, casting a Protego spell. "Christ! Not even gona let me finish!" Horace was now screaming as he continually fired his gun. The bullets continued to bounce off Harry's shield. It was around this time that Jasper pulled out what looked like an auto-matic. Harry quickly realized that was exactly what it was.

"Eat this bitch!" shouted Jasper. He fired a stream of bullets at Harry. The shield held for the most part, but eventually the rapid fire became too much. Harry felt the shield break… along with being shot several times in the thigh. Harry fell to the ground, holding his body, feeling the bullets sink inside him.

"Crazy fucker!" said Jasper as he stood over Harry's bleeding body. Before he could finish the job, a loud police siren sounded in the distance.

"Looks like you get to live today boy," said Jasper as he and Horace quickly left the house. Harry could barely keep his eyes open. The only thing running through his head, besides how pissed off Ginny would be, was that he forgot the first rule of combat. Shoot them before they shoot you.

 **A/N: don't worry. They'll get longer, and much better.**


	4. Bang, Bang, Kiss, Kiss

Harry awoke to a white ceiling. It took him awhile to realize where he was, before he could fully clear his head, Ginny was shouting at him, as usual.

"Damn stupid thing to do! Trying to stop those robbers!" Harry focused his eyes, taking in the room for the first time. He was in the hospital, his sides hurt, probably covered in stiches.

"What happened?" he asked, He had a pretty good idea, but he just loved hearing Ginny talk so he figured he'd ask anyway.

"You were shot you idiot! That's what happened. What were you thinking? Trying to stop those men. What were you going to do? Stupify them?

"I don't know, they seemed pretty stupid already."

"I don't want to hear it Harry! You put your family at risk just to relive the glory days! If the police hadn't shown up, you'd be dead and those men would have gotten away with our stuff." Harry lay in the hospital bed, defenceless against Ginny's barrage. He figured some more concern would be in order seeing as how he was almost killed. It sounded more like Ginny was just pissed at him for trying to be a man and protect his home.

After a few more minutes of Ginny bitching at him, she finally left, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts. He looked out his window. It was daylight now. He realized he'd be missing work. He doubted his boss would excuse him for being in the hospital. This meant he'd probably be fired. "Oh great," he thought, "Just something else I have to worry about."

As Harry lay there, with only his thoughts to comfort him, he wondered seriously if he'd made the right choice. Sure, everything started out fine enough. Harry loved Ginny and she loved him. But as time passed, things started to change. It was almost as if Ginny hated the past and wanted nothing more but for Harry to forget it ever happened. This was something Harry couldn't do.

"Maybe I should just run away," thought Harry, "Nobody would miss me." He never seriously considered abandoning his family, but here, laying in the hospital bed with his sides stitched up, he thought nothing else would give him more pleasure.

Over the next few days Harry waited patently for his wounds to heal. Ginny never once came to visit. This only further reinstated his decision to leave everything behind. He was just about to doze off for the night when a nurse entered.

"How are we doing today Mr Potter," said the nurse.

"Same as usual," he said. The nurse smiled. Harry hadn't seen her before. He'd remember a woman as beautiful as her. She was tall with shoulder length black hair. She had violet-coloured eyes and, what Harry noticed the most, very, and I do mean VERY ample breasts.

"That bad huh?" Harry was under the impression she was trying to flirt with him, but his mind was too busy thinking about running away from his family to think about cheating on his wife.

"At least these stiches will soon come out," said Harry. The nurse smiled.

"Then you can return to your loving family." They both laughed, knowing that Harry's wife didn't give a damn about him. If she did, she'd visited him more than once. Despite feeling neglecting from his wife, Harry couldn't bring himself to cheat on her. Besides, this might all be in his mind and the nurse was just being friendly.

"Let me see how your side looks," said the nurse, she leaned over to examine him. Harry noticed that her top was unbuttoned at the top button, which was very irregularly. She looked at Harry and smiled as she felt around his side. Well, there was no doubt in his mind now. The nurse wanted him, but Harry didn't want her. At least, not in the way most men did.

"It's a pity my wife hasn't visited me more. She would have loved to meet you," said Harry, trying to give a hint to the nurse that he wasn't interested. The nurse seemed to pick up on it as her smile quickly faded.

"Everything seems to be in order. You'll have those stiches removed by tomorrow morning." She said. Harry was about to think her when he heard gunshots in the hallway.

"The hell?" asked Harry. Suddenly, a man burst into the room holding a gun. He pointed it right at Harry's face.

"Try and make a joke out of me in my own dojo will you!? I'll kill you you bastard!" It was the karate coach. Only a man as ignorant and fat as him would have the indecency to shoot up a hospital. To Harry's surprise, the nruse wasn't screaming n terror. Instead, she walked right up to the man, as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"Mmm, you're a very good looking guy. Mind if I give you a kiss before you shoot him?" asked the nurse. Harry noticed her voice becme deep and sultry as she spoke. Obviously, the man didn't refuse after glancing at her tits. The nurse brought his lips to hers and kiss him. At first, the man seemed to enjoy it, but then something very strange happened. His eyes widened and he tried to pull away. He moaned, but not from pleasure, but from pain. His moans turned into shouts as the nurse wrapped her arms around the man, kissing him more. Harry saw the man's face turn red as he tried desperately to push himself away. Harry was surprised he wasn't able to.

The nurse let go and breathed in fresh air. The man fell to the floor, dead. Harry looked at the nurse, trying to find the right words to say. The nurse didn't say anything. She pulled off her nurses uniform and stood before him, naked. Large bat-like wings shot out form her back as her nails grew longer, almost like claws. There was also a tail that sprang from the base of her spine. Despite these added features, the woman only looked more desirable.

"Oh… you're a succubus, aren't you." Said Harry.

"Yeah…" said the woman. More gun-shots were heard in the hallway. "We should probably get out of here," she said as she took harry by the hand. She opened the window and dlew out into the night.

"Well, now I'm glad I didn't cheat on my wife," thought Harry as he and the succubus soared through Downtown Manhattan.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	5. Queen of the Streets

There were a lot of things that ran though Harry's head as he soared through the city. One of which was, "well damn how the hell am I gonna explain this to the wife." A more pressing matter was, "what was a demon succubus doing posing as a nurse."

Eventually, they landed in an abounded alley. Harry felt the cool night air rush up under his family hospital gown. It was around this time he realized that he was pretty much naked. The succubus, who was also naked, didn't seem to notice the obvious bugle forming at Harry's crotch. Either that or she didn't care too much about it.

"We should be safe here. We made some good distance from us and the hospital," said the succubus. She shapeshifted into a long red dress with spaghetti straps along with candy apple red stilettos. Harry was always amazed how women walked around in those.

"Too bad you can't use that trick on me," said Harry. The succubus smiles, this time clearly looking at his erection.

"What do you think your wife would say if she saw you like this with another woman?" Harry thought that was a pretty good question. He didn't even know the answer himself.

"What's a succubus doing pretending to be a nurse?" asked Harry, "It couldn't be just to meet me could it?"

"You'd like that wouldn't you. No, I was working undercover." Harry rolled his eyes. "It's true!"

"Look Roxanna, I really appreciate you saving my life and everything, but I have to get home." The succubus placed her hands on her hips. She was clearly not amused with Harry's nonchalant attitude. She couldn't really blame him though. All he knew was that some pissed of karate instructor had it out for him.

"You're involved in this now," said the succubus, "Those people are gonna come after you."

"I appreciate your concern," said Harry, "but if you knew who and what I am-"

"I know who you are Harry Potter. Big shot wizard from across the pond. That's cute and everything, but you in New York now honey. This is the real deal." Harry thought it was pretty arrogant for her to brush aside all the shit he'd gone through from "across the pond," but he had more important things on his mind. If those people were after him, for whatever reason, then they'd probably be after Ginny and ALbus too.

"I gotta get home," he said, realizing that was an easier thing said than done.

"What, you think you're gonna be able to protect your family un-armed?" Harry hadn't thought about this. He'd need his wand if he planned to do anything against those killers. The problem was his wand was in his clothes, which were undoubted back at the hospital.

"I gotta take me back to that hospital," said Harry.

"What?"

"My wand, it's back at the hospital with my street clothes. I have to get it."

"You'll never reach the hospital and your family in time."

"Then help me damn-it!" Harry was growing tired of these games. For all he knew, his family was already dead. The succubus must have seen the desperation in his eyes.

"Look, take a cab home. I'll fly back to the hospital and get your wand. By the time you arrive, I should be there to meet you." Harry didn't like this idea, but unless that succubus was packing a gun buried within her cleavage, there would be no way to stop whoever was going to hit his family. The succubus said nothing, knowing that this was the only option they had. She spread he wings out and flew up into the sky, leaving Harry alone to hail a cab.

Ten minutes later, Harry's cab pulled up to his house. All the lights were off; which Harry took as a bad sign. The succubus was no-where in sight. It didn't really matter though. Harry could already sense Ginny and Albus were dead. He opened the door to his house and stepped inside.

There was a man sitting on the couch in the living room. He held a gun right at Harry's face the moment Harry entered the room.

"Where's my wife and son?" asked Harry. He'd starred down death far too many times in his life to be scared of a man with a gun.

"You already know where they are," said the man. Harry didn't like the expression, or lack-there-of, the man had on his face.

"If you're gonna kill me then stop dicking around and do it," said Harry. To his surprise, the man got up and started to leave.

"One day, you're be working for us, and you won't even know it," said the man. He slowly backed out of the house, the gun never leaving Harry's face.

When he was gone, Harry quickly ran upstairs to check on Ginny. Her body was hacked to pieces along with her son. Harry felt like breaking something. It wasn't enough to just kill them. I guess that would have been too easy. As he stood there, over the dead, broken bodies of his family, a noise from downstairs caught his attention. When he reached the landing, he saw the succubus, holding Harry's wand in his hand. The look in his eyes told the succubus all she needed to know.

"She should have used this," said Harry as he took his wand form her outstretched hand. He stood there for a moment, not knowing what to say. Then it happened. A wave of anger and despair broke over him as all that just happened hit him at once. Harry punched the wall hard… his fist went right through the plaster. That wasn't enough to satisfy him. He picked up a chair and smashed it against the wall, leaving a gaping hole where it made contact. The succubus watched as Harry continued tearing his house apart.

"You finished?" said the succubus several minutes later. Harry was out of breath. His knuckles were too swollen to hit anything else.

"No… I'm just getting started."

"Good, you'll need a lot more than that to deal with what's in store."

"The hell are you talking about?"

"Tag along with me and find out. I'm Abbie Rose, the Queen of the Streets." Harry couldn't help but laugh. That couldn't seriously be her name.

"Alright Abbie, let's go."


	6. LEMON Magic!

Abbie led Harry up the stairs to her apartment. He figured her to live in a more luxurious place, not this shit-hole in the wall.

"I know you have a lot of questions," said Abbie, "But they're gonna have to wiait till morning. You have no idea how tire I am right now." Harry thought it was a pretty bitchy thing for her to be complaining afte he'd just lost his family. He said nothing though. Abbie went to the kitchen, which to Harry's surprise, had a phone on the wall. She took the reciever off the phone and dield a number. Harry sat on the couch, which was torn in several places.

Harry could hear Abbie on the phone, but only halfway paid attention, something about a deal gone down bad or some other clichéd line of that nature. Eventaully, Abbie got off the phone and joined Harry on the couch.

"I gotta bring you to see my boss tomorrow," she said.

"I have a feeling you don't work for the hospital, do you."

"No… no I don't." They sat together in silence for a few more minutes. The T.V had a hole in it. Harry figured somebody must have kicked it in, but didn't bother asking.

"You wanna fuck?" asked Abbie.

"What? No!... what?" Harry was so mixed with emotins that the idea of getting laid wasn't even on his mind… his body apparently worked seperatly. His cock started growing hard again, which Abbie noticed.

"Don't worry. Not with me… at least not exactly." This reminded Harry that Abbie was a succubus. Even if he wanted to fuck her, he couldn't without being killed. Abbie pulled out from her purse a syringe filled with violet liquid.

"It's a drug I made… don't ask me how… I have my ways. Anyway, this will send you on a trip." Harry laughed. If fucking was the last thing on his mind, then dropping acid was evne beyond that.

"We don't even have any Pink Floyd records. That's a piss-poor way to go on a trip without them."

"Not THAT kind of trip. It'll send your mind to a different form of reality, but everything you experience will feel real…. Very real. Just, without the messy side effects of fucking me."

"What you just described is how I feel whenever I take LSD…. So, no, I don't want to go on a trip," said Harry. Abbie wouldn't let up. Either she really wanted him fucked up or she really wanted to fuck him. Harry didn't know which one.

"What have you got to lose? I gotta warn you though…. It might get a little…. Weird."

"Fine… do it," sai Harry. He made a fist to show Abbie where to put the needle in. The point broke into his vains and soon, Harry felt…. Gone.

/

Harry stripped off his clothes as he stood by the pool of pink water. Abbie was waiting for him to join her, the water came up to her firm breasts as she floated in the water. They had come to this oasis after many days, and pleasurable nights, of hard travel across the Desert of Ark-Nah, a place covered in red sand that stretched out for miles.

Slowly, Harry stepped into the pool and approached his eager succubus.

Abbie reached out to feel his chest, hard as stone yet smooth as silk as she ran her fingers across his skin. As she did this, Harry used his left arm to pull her into a kiss. His right hand trailed down her body and stroked her pussy lips, which were submerged in the soothing water. The succubus moaned into the kiss as she felt Harry's body burn from his touch. Harry took this as a good sign as he continued stroking her clit in a slow, circular motion. Abbie's wings spread out around them, causing the water to splash. Her hands finally ended their slow descent down Harry's body as they now wrapped around his cock. She stroked him, using the water as a lubricant to make him even slippery in her hands.

Without warning, Harry lifted Abbie up and placed her on the soft grass by the edge of the pool. Her legs dangled in the water, which harry quickly parted. He pressed his lips against her clit and slowly began sucking. His tongue flicked out like a snake, hitting her sweet spot in one continoues motion. The succubus laid back against the soft grass. Her hands clinched to the earth around her as she looked up at the endless night sky. The night air was filled with he moans of excasty as Harry continued worshiping her body.

Abbie was almost about to go over the edge when a loud screech cut through her moans. Both Abbie and Harry stopped to see what had made that terrible noise. Only something truly awful could have jarred them out of their love-making. The two waited in silence, except for their heavy breathing, to see if the noise happened again. Instead of hearing a piercing screech, a soothing melody came deep from within the forest path. It hypnotised both of them as they climbed out of the pool and made their way into the thick jungle of trees. Abbie was so mind struck by the sound that she forgot to take up her rainbow sword that lay in the grass.

As the two continued, almost blindly, through the forest, the only thing that filled their minds was the luring sound of that mysterious song. It was not long until they came to a clearing in the forest. There, standing in an aura of bright green energy, stood a Siren playing an electric guitar. Her body was tall and slender, her black hair shot out all around her head like she'd been electrocuted. Indeed, green flickers of lightening surrounded her as she played her guitar. A thin red dress covered her otherwise naked body. It did not hide her nipples that poked through the material. As she continued to play those sharp, intoxicating notes, both Harry and Abbie could not help but walk more towards her.

When Abbie got close enough for the Siren to touch her, she laid down her guitar and wrapped her arms around her prey. Harry stood in awe as the Siren pressed her body against the succubus. Their mouths soon met and Abbie in return started pulling the Siren's dress off. Soon, the Siren was as naked as the succubus was as their bodies slowly rubbed against each other. The Siren's mystic power surrounded both of them as they were bathed in green light. Harry, who was now broken from the Siren's spell, watched as his lover was being comforted by another. He did not grow jealous. Instead, he took comfort that his lover was reiving such pleasure, even if at the moment it was not from him. Things started to change when he saw the Siren draw her sharp claws down Abbie's back. Thin lines of blood occurred, but the Succubus did not protest. Harry took this as a good sign, believing that Abbie enjoyed those painful marks. However, the marks grew deeper and deeper as the Siren dug more into Abbie's back. She was tearing her apart without Abbie even being aware.

Seeing this, Harry quickly reached out for Abbie, attempting to pull her away from the siren's evil magic. To his shock, he was struck back not by the Siren, but by his own lover. Abbie turned to face him with fire in her eyes as she slashed at his chest. The cuts were not deep, but were enough to force him to back away.

This did not stop Harry from trying again as he saw the Siren inflicting more damage to Abbie. He charged at the Siren, his arm raised back in preparation to land a fierce blow. The Siren saw him from the corner of her as while her mouth continued to plant soft kisses down Abbie's neck. With one swift motion, a green bolt of lightning shot from the Siren's aura, hitting Harry hard as he was flung back against a nearby tree. Harry collapsed to his knees. He looked up and saw his succubae's back. It was now covered in blood and torn pieces of flesh. Yet still, the succubus was unaware as she wrapped a leg around the siren's ass, bringing their lower bodies closer together. Harry lay there in the cool night grass and groaned in agony at his uselessness.

Hearing his cries of despair, the siren jerked her head towards him. Abbie watched as the siren slowly reached out her hand, pointing towards Harry on the ground. When she saw where the siren pointed towards, Abbie's eyes once again turned fire red. Her wings became tough leather and the tip of her tail turned into a spike. Shew flew towards Harry with inhuman speed, her sharp claws outstretched.

Harry just had enough time to jump out of the way as the succubus slashed at the ground where he once was. Harry dodged Abbie's wild attacks with her claws as she pursued him.

The siren watched in amusement as she saw Harry scrambling for his life. It was then that harry noticed the siren's guitar, the source of her power, laying on the ground unguarded. Without a moment's hesitation, Harry picked it up by the neck and smashed it hard against a tree. The guitar let out a loud screech, as if it could feel pain, before breaking in-two. The siren stood there, too shocked to move. Then, without warning, the green aura that surrounded her turned into flames. They engulfed her as her lightening shot out from her body. She slowly began to disappear into the flames until there was nothing.

Harry stood there, holding the broken guitar in his hands before tossing it into the woods. He was startled when he felt soft hands slowly wrap around his waist. Lips quickly fallowed, planting sweet kisses along his neck and shoulder. He turned around to see Abbie, eyes back to their original violet. Harry quickly ran his fingers along her back, her smooth, silky back. The succubus smiled and nodded her head as she felt Harry inspect her. Harry let out a sigh of relief and embraced Abbie in a tight squeeze. He felt her breasts rub against his chest as he continued running his hands over her healed back. The succubus could feel the cuts on Harry's

chest and quickly pulled away. She looked down at the marks she'd made while under the trance. Her eyes looked into his, pleasing for forgiveness. She kissed each mark as her hands ran down his thighs. She lowered her body to her knees as she kissed down Harry's front until reaching his cock. Abbie wrapped her fingers around it with one hand, the other still placed on his thigh. She looked up at him, smiling as she stroked him from base to tip. Her mouth was mere inches away from his tip as she extended her tongue, making small circles around him. To her surprise, Harry pushed her head back and tilted it upwards so he could look at her.

There was nothing but love covering his face as he starred down at Abbie. With both hands, Harry gently pushed Abbie on her back as he got down on his stomach. He wanted to be eye-level with her pussy as he worshiped it just like before. Abbie laughed with joy as she wrapped her legs around Harry's face, pressing him closer. Harry slid his tongue over her clit, kissing it with his lips while his tongue flicked against it. Harry let out a warm stream of air from his lips, sending vibrations over the succubus's lower body. Abbie ran her fingers through Harry's hair, pulling slightly, wanting more of him. His lips left her clit and was replaced with his middle and index finger, rubbing slowly. Harry could feel her pussy growing wet as he eagerly licked her juices. Abbie could feel Harry's tongue sliding inside her as he licked around her inner-folds, not wanting to waste a single drop of her moistness.

Eventually, Abbie's body desired, no, begged for more of Harry as she pulled harder on his hair. Harry, feeling the heat pulsing from her lover, got on his knees, pulled Abbie closer to him and slowly slid his cock inside her, inch by inch. The succubus let out a loud moan as she was filled up by Harry's body. She wrapped her legs once again around his waist, squeezing him, wanting him even closer. Harry's body thrust inside her, pushing him closer over the edge every time his cock rubbed against her tight, moist pussy.

They went on like this for nearly an hour. Harry's slow thrusting body keeping time with Abbie's moans of longing. Until, with heated intensity, they both reached their climax. Harry lay against Abbie, using her breasts as pillows. They held each other through the night and fell asleep in the forest under the moon.

/

Harry sat on the couch. Many hours had passed since he went on his trip. Abbie was still there next to him.

"Did you enjoy me?" she asked. Harry just looked at her, taking in all that happened.

"I've had better." Abbie knew he hadn't, but she played along anyway. It was too late to argue. Tomorrow would be a hard day.


	7. Going To Work

Huntley / Shadow / 8

Harry was ducked behind some crates in an ally. Abbie knelt down next to him, a gun in her hand. Shots were fired over head as four men on the other side of the ally shot at them. Abbie quickly raised up and shot a few rounds when the coast was clear. The bullets hit a nearby street lamp, causing it to shatter into pieces on the ground.

"Is it always like this when you go to work?" said Harry. He quickly shot off a red spark from his wand. It hit one of the men causing him to be knocked out. Abbie gave him a patronizing look. She thought it was cute how he stunned them instead of being a man and killing them.

"No, actually it's much harder than this," Abbie fired off a few more shots, hitting one of the men. She smiled as she saw blood shoot from his neck as he dropped to the ground.

"What is it you do again?" asked Harry. Another red spark shot from his wand. It missed and ravished off the brick wall. The three men continued firing. One of the bullets came close to hitting Harry in the side of the face as he quickly ducked back for cover.

"I'm in real estate," said Abbie. She fired off another shot. She missed again. This was too bad seeing as how her gun was not empty.

"No you're not," said Harry. He fired again, this time making contact. There was still one man left standing. His gun was far from being empty.

"Yeah… no I'm not," said Abbie as she tossed the gun at the man before ducking for cover again.

"Why'd you do that? Now he has two gun."

"Now my hands are free," said Abbie. She jumped over the crated with lightning speed. The man continued firing at her, but she was able to easily dodge the bullets as her body swayed form side to side with lighting speed. Abbie grabbed the man's arm and twisted it causing the gun to fall. She then raised up he leg and kicked him hard in the face. She was wearing heels, which only made the contact much more painful. The man staggered backwards and crashed against a trash can. Abbie wasn't done with him yet. She charged towards him and grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

"Where's the Duke!" shouted Abbie. Harry noticed an almost demonic aura starting to form around her. Must be the succubus in her.

"I don't know nothing!" Abbie raised her free hand above her head. Claws shot form her fingers, ready to tear the man's face apart. She brought them down hard on the man's face leaving trails of blood to drip down to the pavement below.

"Where is he!?" Before the man could answer, a sniper form the roof blew his brains out. Abbie dropped him in surprise and quickly ran to the shelter of the crates. Another shot went off from the sniper on the room. He had them pinned down, an unseen target with deadly aim.

"Got any ideas?" asked Harry. He was clearly enjoying himself despite being in mortal dangerous. To be honest, compared to all the shit he'd gone through as a teenager, this was pretty tame.

"Yeah, I do actually. Accio sniper rifle!" The man on the roof fell as his gun was suddenly jerked form his hand. Harry reached up and caught the gun as it zoomed towards him.

"hey, not bad!" said Abbie. Harry walked over to the man who was on the ground. He placed his foot on the man's chest and pointed the gun at his face. Abbie knew he didn't have it in him to pull the trigger.

"Where's the…"

"Duke," said Abbie. She and Harry had been running all over China Town hunting down members of the Chu-Lo Gang. Harry learned that Abbie was working for the biggest mob family in the city, the High-Hats. Guess which gang the High-Hats were currently at war with?

"I know nothing!" said the man.

"I find that hard to believe seeing as how you just splattered your partner's brains all over the sidewalk," said Harry. He pushed the end of the gun against the man's face.

"You will just have to kill me! I will never talk!" The man looked into Harry's eyes. He knew Harry didn't have it in him. He didn't take Abbie into consideration though.

"Fair enough," said Abbie. Before Harry could stop her, she jammed her sharp claws in the man's throat, cutting his jugular. The man gagged until his lungs filled with blood causing him to drown form the inside.

"You shouldn't have done that," said Harry. He took his foot of the dead man's chest and tossed down the gun, "I could have made him talk. There was no need to kill." Abbie shape shifted into a satin blue dress. The man's blood had covered over her original outfit, ruining it.

"You're not in school anymore Harry. These are the streets! You think you can just stun a gang-banger and walk away?" As if triggered by her words, the man Harry previously stunned got up. He wasted no time in firing at Harry. Abbie quickly pushed him aside, taking the bullet inside. Abbie doubled over in pain as the hot led entered her body. Harry quickly stunned the man before he could fire again.

"Fuuuck! You have to kill him Harry!" Said Abbie as she gritted her teeth in pain. Harry rushed towards her, not knowing what he could do for her.

"Can you stand?" he asked. Abbie gave him a look that told him that was the last thing she wanted to do. Harry shrugged and picked her up, holding her in his arms.

"Smooth move dumb-ass," said Abbie as Harry carried her down the alley, "Now you can't defend yourself when that fucker wakes up?"

"We'll be gone by then," said Harry. They reached the street and Harry hailed a cab. The driver didn't ask any questions as they got in. He must be use to this kind of stuff. They drove down the busy street towards the hospital. Abbie could heal herself, but she'd need someone to take the bullet out.

"if you would of killed that guy, this wouldn't of happened," said Abbie.

"Yeah, yeah" said Harry. He was only hallway paying attention. Most of his focus was on cleaning the blood off his hands. Abbie reached up and slapped him across the face, a feat he was surprised she was able to manage.

"Hey! Don't fuck around! I'm being serious!" Blood flung from her shoulder as she reached up, which in turn stained the taxi window. The driver looked pissed.

"Please to not be covering my cab with your blood please!"

"I'm no killer Abbie. I only killed one person in my life. Then again… He pretty much killed himself…" Abbie looked at him. Her eyes contorted with pain. She looked like she clearly could not give a fuck.

"Things are different now. If you want to get back at the people that took your family, You'll have to kill." As Harry sat there in the cab, its windows covered in blood while holding Abbie's shot-up body in his arms, he started to think Abbie had a point. Besides, this wouldn't be the first time he'd avenged the death of his family.


End file.
